Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $\dfrac x{-9}\geq3$
Answer: To isolate $x$, let's multiply both sides by $-9$. Remember that when we multiply (or divide) an inequality by a negative number, we have to flip the direction of the inequality. $\dfrac x{-9}\cdot-9\leq3\cdot-9$ Now, we simplify! $x\leq-27$